


Promises Part 1

by FiafRex2001



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anime, Arnie - Freeform, Betrayal, Broken Families, Death, Depression, Dorks in Love, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, High school student Mikasa Ackerman, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Mikasa Ackerman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Reincarnation, Season 4-Modern AU, Slut Shaming, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiafRex2001/pseuds/FiafRex2001
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have been fighting by each other's side for more than a decade-invincible, inseparable...were the words used to describe their comradery.Until one day-tragedy struck...and both were ripped away from each other.But they promised to find each other, no matter what.2000 years later-Eren Jaegar wakes up from a nightmare, and remembers his promise...but who was he supposed to find? And why does that girl look so familiar?Will he fulfil his promise, or will they lose each other again?DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ATTACKONTITAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS-I JUST BORROWED THEM FOR...WRITING PRACTICE! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE COMPANIES AFFILIATED WITH AOT.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Hange Zoe - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. It Began With A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> I'm back-lmao!!!
> 
> Back with a new story-a new series so to speak; IT'S ATTACK ON TITAN TIME BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (Also, yeah the new season just debuted so-)
> 
> I'm also on wattpad and have already completed publishing 8 chapters of this story so-follow me up there if you wanna!  
> Don't worry-I'm gonna upload the chapters here too, but the new ones will first go to wattpad and then AO3 (DON'T BAN ME-I JUST LIKE THEIR INTERFACE OKAY!!!)
> 
> Link to wattpad-https://www.wattpad.com/story/250424548-promises-part-1
> 
> (Copy and paste this on your web browser to read my story on wattpad)

****

**Chapter 1- It Began With A Promise**

**(3rd person POV)**

_It was all going so well...the Titans were on the verge of extinction-wall maria was finally reclaimed by humanity..._

_But this was Eren's world._

_And in this world, nothing good comes without a price._

**(Eren POV)**

I gasped awake, and the first thing I noticed was the...absence of feeling in my legs.

But I would be lying, if I said that that was the first thing I was concerned about.

"M-Mi-MIKASA", I wheezed, trying to free my body trapped underneath who knows, how many tons of rubble.

"MIKASA!", my voice was stronger now, _where was she?_

And then I heard a weak voice calling out to me, a voice that had worked its way into my home and my heart.

"E-E-Ere-Eren!".

"Mikasa! I'm coming, wait for me!", I called upon the last reserves of my strength and pulled myself out of the rubble. Looking back, I saw that my pants were splattered with blood-which had also stained a beam, almost as if, it-

**It was repeating.**

_A beam, A titan_ **_....a scream._ **

I shook my head, now was not the time to think about this, Mikasa needed me.

"I-I'm coming", I dragged myself along the floor, keeping a wary eye on the rubble above me, praying that it didn't come crashing down.

"Mikasa, WHERE ARE YOU?", I screamed.

"H-Here", a voice answered to my right.

I whipped my head towards the source...and immediately wished I was blind.

"Mi-Mikasa".

Her pale body lay flat on a slab of stone, an iron rod sticking out of her stomach-blood surrounding her, like the "Ocean" surrounding the earth.

But what scared me most of all...were her eyes.

They didn't show fear, nor pain-just acceptance.

_Acceptance._

"No! Mikasa", I dragged myself towards her, too scared to touch her lest I make the situation worse.

"E-Ere", Mikasa coughed up blood.

"NO! Mikasa don't talk, save your strength", I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks, I couldn't lose her-Not her, please!

"Ere-", Mikasa took a deep breath, "Thank you".

"What?", I looked up with tears in my eyes, this situation was my fault.

"Why are you thanking me?".

_FLASHBACK-_

_"Eren, I can see the titan, up ahead", Mikasa said, riding on her horse to my right, "It's a 15 meter one, we should wait for-"._

_"No! Mikasa-Levi and the rest will not reach here in time, we must take it down", I said, eyes blazing with anger._

_"Eren", Mikasa started but was cut off by my glare._

_"That fucking bastard, killed Sasha and Connie, you wanna let it get away?", I yelled, spurring my horse on,"We couldn't kill any of the titans who killed people close to us, by ourselves; this one's ours"._

_"Eren, but-"._

_"MIKASA, SHUT UP! IF YOU WANNA LEAVE, LEAVE-I'll TAKE IT DOWN"._

_Mikasa just looked at me...something resembling fierce pride and determination shining in her eyes, "No! I won't leave you!"_

_"Mikasa", I started._

_"No Eren! We will always be together, no matter what", Mikasa said._

_I felt my face grow warm at that...I had always had feelings for Mikasa...but now, they had just grown stronger._

_"Together"_

_We failed to realise that the titan, being an abnormal wasn't interested in eating us, as soon as we got close to it, it swatted us away like bugs-breaking our ODM gear and sending us spiralling into a nearby house._

_It then proceeded to break the house with us, inside._

_-END OF FLASHBACK_

And now, Mikasa was dying-because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Mika", I sobbed on her chest, "I am so sorry"

"Eren", Mikasa's voice prompted me to look up at her, " I wanted to thank you, for giving me a life"

"And _I_ took it away", I said, hating myself in that moment.

A gasp of pain, broke my thoughts, as I saw Mikasa trying to **move...** with the rod still stuck in her.

"Mik-"

"Eren!", Mikasa was somehow facing me, "None of this is your fault-If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have had friends like Armin...I wouldn't have lived to see us becoming soldiers-I...", Mikasa's voice trailed away.

Tears were flowing down both of our faces unbidden, this was the end.

I wished it were for both of us.

"I-I", Mikasa took a deep breath, "I love you, Eren Jaegar-Always have and always will".

I was stunned-all those days I spent thinking and rethinking my feelings towards Mikasa...I-I-

_Wasted so much time._

"It's okay, Eren", Mikasa wheezed, " I know you have feelings for-".

"I love you too", I cut her off.

Mikasa looked at me, tears sparkling in her eyes, shining with happiness and love-despite the inevitability of it all.

"I just wish-we had more time", I leaned forward and connected our blood stained lips, together-my blood mixing with hers-a _symbolic bond_ that was always there, yet never acknowledged.

Just then I heard the rubble shifting, it was going to fall on us any moment now.

"Eren", Mikasa's voice sounded urgent, "You have to leave, please".

We were trapped, under a mountain of rubble...about to die at any moment-20 years of life culminating into an end like this...together.

I felt my face break into a _grin_.

"Eren", Mikasa struggled to focus on me, "Why are you-"

"This **is** the end, Mikasa", I reached forward and grabbed her hand, "for both of us".

"Eren, I", Mikasa's breath was getting uneven, "I-I..."

I reached over and cupped her face-pulling her in for a kiss..."I will find you, _no matter_ where I go", I whispered in her ear.

Mikasa looked at me, tears streaking down her blood stained face, yet her eyes shon-shining with the light of realisation, "I-I...I _will_ find you too", she wheezed.

"Promise".

"Promise".

Mikasa, weakly picked up the torn scarf that I had given her when we first met (it seemed to have an unusual ability survive) and handed one end of it, to me while she held the other.

We were holding something that had witnessed the moments we changed...the moments we evolved into the people we are today...our first kill, our first touch...

But that wasn't enough for us, we both reached forward at the same time and held each other's hand.

And the rubble crashed down on us-holding the scarf and each other's hand; looking at each other, with love and-

**A promise.**

_PRESENT DAY-_

_(EREN POV)_

"Agh", I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, "What the fuck kinda dream was that", I ran a hand through my messy hair, and got up from my bed.

Was that a dream? it felt so real! I looked at my phone, it was 3 in the morning.

"ugh", I sighed laying back down, all this fuss was a simple dream-a dream that was already fading from my memory.

What was the girl's name again? M-something?

What had happened? Why was she dying? Who was she to me?

These questions ran rampant in my head, but the thing that remained etched in my memory was the promise.

"I promised her, I would find her", I said to myself.

"I **promise** ".

_I will find you, whoever and wherever you are._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC------_


	2. Chapter 2-A New Yet Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sighed, my head falling into my arms; No way in hell was she going to sit next to me, not only was my seat at the very back of the class-I was also possibly the least known guy in the school.
> 
> A hand on my shoulder made me raise my head-I was about to yell at the guy who touched me, when I realised it was-
> 
> Mikasa?

****

**(3rd person POV)**

The sunlight streamed through the gaps in the curtains, shining on the teenager sprawled on his chest on the bed...messy hair, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with every breath-

The picture of serenity and peace...

For at least a few seconds...

**(Eren's POV)**

**"WE ARE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE"**

"GAH!", I sat up quickly, reaching for my phone to turn the alarm off.

"FUCK!", I cursed-my mornings began like this, waking up to a rickroll...a painful method yes, but surprisingly useful.

I swung my feet off the bed and onto the cold floor; rubbing the gunk from my eyes, I yawned and stretched, popping my joints.

"Uhm", I looked at my phone-7 am on a Monday; which can only mean one thing-SCHOOL

I got up slowly, having not woken up completely-I shuffled over to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror.

My reflection looked back at me...messy hair, emerald eyes...the works.

I sighed, reaching for my toothbrush, might as well hurry up...I've got a lot to do today-school, gaming, sleeping, working out-

Yeah, I'm a busy man...it's just that " **busy** " means something else in my vocab.

I got ready in a few minutes, and as I walked out of my room to the living room, I was hit by a memory.

My mom would be standing there, in the open kitchen cooking breakfast, while my dad got ready for work...mom would look up at me with an amused smile, while my dad ruffled my hair on his way out.

A typical family morning.

That I lost...so many years ago.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad", I mumbled, picking up their picture on the shelf-my mom and dad, on their graduation day; dressed in those god-awful robes, looking at the camera, smiling a smile that could lit up the sky. My mom with long brown hair, and a big smile pasted on her face, and my dad with his trademark messy hair that I inherited, smiling albeit not at the camera, but at my mom-

_They looked...so happy...so in love..._

I used to wonder, when I was small-if I could have that one day, have the girl of my dreams looking at me, like that-if I could have _someone_....

_But no, I can't...not after-_

I sighed, brushing away a stray tear...I should be used to this by now, living alone for _seven_ long years.

But I can't ever forgive myself for what I did...for what I failed to do.

My phone's ringtone (thankfully not a rickroll) jarred me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket to see Armin's face, mouth full of corn dogs-displayed on the screen.

I sighed and picked up the call, setting it on speaker phone as I tied my shoes.

"Hey Armin"

"Where are you, Eren?", my best friend's voice came out of the phone's speakers.

"At home", I drawled.

"WHAT?"

"Relax, I'm coming", I got up and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I thought that the _rickroll_ would have woken you up earlier?", Armin said annoyed.

"Yeah, it did-I just changed the time", I said walking out of my house.

"WHAT!! EREN THAT-"

"Okay, bye Armin!", I cut the call, locking the door behind me.

As the sunlight beat down on me, I just realised how alone I really was...while everyone walked in groups to school...or in a car-I had to walk alone.

Don't get me wrong-Armin would've dropped everything and walked with me if I asked him to; but he was dating Annie, and I would feel guilty if I took Armin's company away from Annie.

I sighed, walking away from my empty house. "What the hell is wrong with you, Eren?", I whispered to myself, "Your gonna die alone anyways-what's the point in moping like a bitch?".

Harsh words, yet true.

All of a sudden, I remembered last night's dream and the promise I had made-the details were still fuzzy but I had promised to find "her"?

Promised? I chuckled, what has gotten into me?

My phone rang again, jarring me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Annie? Why was she calling me? I wondered as I answered the call.

"Hey, Annie"

"Eren-I need your help", Annie's voice was frantic.

I stopped dead, "What is it?", I asked, worry seeping into my voice. Annie could deal with almost anything-if she was asking for my help-

"I need that algebra homework, pronto".

I sighed with relief; remember how I said "ALMOST" anything-Algebra was definitely on that list.

"Yeah, sure-I did it, but wouldn't Armin-"

"No! That pimp-ass bitch wants me to "learn"!!!", Annie sounded angry but everybody knew that she loved Armin to bits.

"He's right though-".

"EREN!", Annie screamed in my ear.

"OKAY! OKAY!", I said, holding the phone away from my ear, "Fine!".

"Thank you, Eren!", Annie said, "Oh! FYI-there's gonna be a new girl joining our school, today", she said, the smile was evident in her voice.

"Hmph!", I said with zero interest.

"Come on, Eren! You live alone, walk home alone...at least try to ask her out?", Annie pleaded.

"No, Annie! You know I can't", I said, finger hovering over the cut call button.

"But-"

"Later Ann!", I said and cut the call.

There's a reason why my nickname in school is- **Lonely boy;** and as harsh as it sounds-I would like to keep it that way.

_I can't risk anyone, again..._

**(In school)**

"Yo", I said to Armin and Annie as I slid into my empty (duh) desk. I had specially requested the principal to make sure my desk was at the very end of the class and to let me sit alone-It had taken months of coaxing, and good grades-but I had finally achieved my wish.

Yeah, Armin and the handful of friends that I have, sometimes sat with me, but I absolutely forbade them from sitting next to me for the whole day.

"Hi, Eren!", Armin made to sit next to me but was pushed aside by a very desperate Annie.

"Did you get it?", she asked, holding the collars of my shirt.

"Yeah! Yeah!", I answered quickly, making her let go of me. "Jeez", I complained as I pulled out my algebra homework and handed it over.

"Thank you, babe", Annie made to hug me, but remembered what happened last time and settled for a fist bump instead.

"Babe? Eren, what are you doing?", Armin joked amused, he knew I wouldn't steal Annie away from him; not just because she was like a sister to me, but also since he knew my back story.

"Well, your girlfriend, wanted my algebra homework, so..",I chuckled at Annie's guilty face and Armin's exasperated one.

"WHAT! ANNIE?", Armin complained.

"It's okay! Arm-", Annie started.

"No! It's not...I don't want you to fai-", Armin's words were cut off by Annie capturing his lips in a kiss-that always shut him up.

I looked at the two of them, wistfully...I mean, don't get me wrong-it's not like I was jealous of them or anything-but because, no matter what I told myself-I always wondered what it felt like to love someone like that.

I felt bad but I cleared my throat, causing the two of them to break apart.

"S-Sorry, Eren", Annie looked at me sheepishly. Armin was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish—dating for 5 years, yet every kiss rendered his big brain, useless.

"It's okay", I assured her, "You guys are cute...cheesy but cute", I received a playful punch on the shoulder from Annie for that.

"Yeah? Well, let's see what you do, when you find someone, Jaegar", Annie challenged me, hands on her hips.

"Keep dreaming! Leonhardt!", I chuckled as I took the books out of my bag.

Soon we were joined by my other friends, who were (coincidentally or not) all, a couple-Sasha and Connie, Reimer and Bertholdt and Historia and Ymir.

I used to joke about how all of them seemed to get hitched, just to annoy me-but that joke quickly grew stale as I realised how in love all of them were with each other.

Soon afterwards the bell rang, and they all left-Armin and Annie to their seats in front of the class and the rest to their respective classes.

Alone again, I chuckled mirthlessly, What the fuck has gotten into me?

"Alright class, settle down", our teacher Daniel Harris, Prof of ancient history, he was still new here, and didn't know much about the students.

"We have a new student in class today, please make her feel at home", he instructed us.

Annie turned in her seat to look back at me, and gave me a wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"Mikasa Ackermann, can you please enter?", Harris said, looking towards the doorway.

A tall, pale and _very_ beautiful girl, with a bob cut, with jet black hair and strikingly beautiful dark eyes entered, looking at the ground.

I only realised later that I was staring at her with my mouth open...she awakened something in me, something that I had kept caged for 7 years. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I kept looking at her.

My teacher's voice broke me out of the trance I had fallen into-hopefully no one had noticed my reaction.

"....Introduce yourself", Harris instructed Mikasa.

Mikasa looked down at the ground again and began, "Hey everyone! I am Mikasa Ackermann, I recently moved here from England so...um, yeah-that's it", she finished lamely.

As I looked at her, I realised that I wasn't the only one...almost all the boys were staring at her...you really can't fault them-she was extremely pretty.

But whatever the reason, I felt a sudden surge of jealousy-I wanted to pick her up in my arms and ride far away with her, on a horse-build a small cottage and start a family-

_Wait! Where the fuck had that come from?_

"Okay", I realised the teacher was talking, "Mikasa where do you want to sit?".

Almost as one, all of the boys who had empty spaces next to them (and those who had someone sitting beside them, pushed them off) reacted and pointed towards the (now) empty seat next to them.

I sighed, my head falling into my arms; No way in hell was she going to sit next to me, not only was my seat at the very back of the class-I was also possibly the least known guy in the school.

A hand on my shoulder made me raise my head-I was about to yell at the guy who touched me, when I realised it was-

_Mikasa?_

"Hey, can you scoot over?", she asked in that sweet yet strong voice of hers.

"I-..uh", _dammit Eren, say something_ , "I sit alone over here so-"

"Oh, okay", Mikasa said, was that, _disappointment_ in her voice?

I don't know what came over me, I didn't want to disappoint her.

"But, yeah-it's fine", I scooted over, making space for her.

"Thanks", Mikasa smiled for the first time since entering the class, and it made my face feel warm.

_Was I....Blushing?_

I turned away from her so that she couldn't see me blushing and found myself in the crosshairs of the glare of _every single_ boy in front of me.

I could tell what they were thinking _-Bloody Eren Freak...Loner Boy...why is Mikasa sitting next to him....she should sit next to me I have got 1000 abs...She should sit next to me, I am a billionaire..._

I told myself that I just wanted another friend, but my reaction from earlier failed to convince my mind.

"Hey..what's your name?", the beautiful girl beside me asked.

"Oh, it's Eren...Eren um-Jaegar", I said, _God I hope I was not blushing_.

"Oh", a look of recognition flashed on her face, "Eren Jaegar, do I know you from somewhere?"

I shook my head, "Nope! First time", I tried for a smile-usually I have to try hard to smile, but this time...it came _naturally_.

What are you doing to me, Mikasa?

"Oh okay! Nice to meet you Eren um-Jaegar", she chuckled.

"Same, Mikasa Ackermann", I replied, smiling wider than I had ever had.

_Something was different...I don't know what, but something was different about her...._

_And why do I feel like...like, I know her_?

I turned to Mikasa, who was listening to whatever shit Harris was saying; so engrossed was she that she didn't even notice me looking at her.

I couldn't help but smile _...out of all the boys in the class-she had picked me_

_Just to sit next to..don't get ideas, my inner voice admonished me._

_Still, she did sit next to me! Me! Eren No-One-Knows Jaegar!!!_

_And for the second time that day, I smiled..._

_Mikasa...._ **_What_ ** _are you doing to me?_   
____ ____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone, thanks for reading!!!✌✌✌


	3. Chapter 3-What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept watching him from my window for a long time, till Eren pet the dog goodbye, and opened the door of the house opposite mine.
> 
> All of a sudden, I felt that strange fluttering again, Eren Jaegar-lives so close to me?
> 
> I felt like a hormonal teenager, gushing over my crush-which was true in a way.
> 
> I had to see him, I thought, grabbing my jacket and walking out of my house.

****

**(Eren's POV)**

The late afternoon sun beat down on me as I walked home from school.

As the last car passed by me, there was silence...

Just me and my footsteps...like it was supposed to be.

But could I really accept that fact-after today.

**_(FLASHBACK)  
"Oh! Come on, Eren", Annie sat across from me during lunch hour...arms folded, a stern expression on her face-interrogating me._ **

**_"Drop it, Annie", I took a bite of my sandwich, ignoring Annie's nagging._ **

**_"Eren, stop behaving like a kid", Annie said, exasperated, "You obviously like her! What's the harm in asking her out?"._ **

**_I looked around the cafetaria, praying for Armin to complete his assignment and take his girlfriend away._ **

**_"Annie, I don't want to discuss this"._ **

**_"But Eren-", she sighed before reaching across and grabbing my food tray._ **

**_"HEY!!", I exclaimed._ **

**_"You listen to me, Eren Jaegar!", she said, pointing her finger at me, "You are gonna ask Mikasa on a date, today"._ **

**_"No!"_ **

**_"Yes, you will!"_ **

**_"NO!", I raised my voice a bit._ **

**_"But why-", Annie started but I had had enough._ **

**_"GODDAMIT! ANNIE! I SAID NO!", I yelled loud enough for the entire cafeteria to look in our direction._ **

**_I couldn't take this anymore...I stood up, and left, leaving my lunch unfinished._ **

**_\-----_ **

**(Armin's POV)**

**_I sighed with relief as I completed the last sum...maintaining my position at the top at the top of the class was hard and sometimes downright irritating._ **

**_But it was necessary._ **

**_"Okay, Armin...go and finish your lunch", Prof Erwin Smith instructed me as I handed in my sheet._ **

**_"Okay sir...thank you", I said before leaving the class room and heading towards the cafeteria._ **

**_"God, I hope there's something left", I whispered to myself as I opened the doors to the cafeteria...it was packed as usual._ **

**_Looking about me, I finally spotted Annie sitting at a table, near the left hand corner of the cafeteria, alone._ **

**_"Hey, Annie!", I said sitting at her side and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Aww, you saved me a tray! Thanks!", I reached over and started eating._ **

**_"That was Eren's", Annie said._ **

**_I shrugged, Eren and I stole each other's food on a regular basis...and he left it here, so I wasn't too worried._ **

**_"Hey, Armin", Annie said in a low voice, "Why is Eren always alone?"_ **

**_"What do you mean, Annie?", I chuckled, "He has us."_ **

**_"No, I mean...why is he so hell bent on living his life alone? Walking home alone? Coming to school, alone? Did something happen?", Annie's grey eyes looked at me, steadily, waiting for an answer._ **

**_I looked away, uneasy, "I-I...yeah, something did happen...but I can't tell you!"_ **

**_Annie clutched my arm, "Why?"._ **

**_"It's not my story to tell, Ann", I pleaded with her, "What happened to Eren...really changed him..."_ **

**_"Please Armin! I need to know; I've been his friend for a long time too, I need to know! I want to help him!", Annie pleaded._ **

**_"Annie..."_ **

**_"Please, Armin"._ **

**_I sighed, she seemed geniunely distressed, "Alright I'll tell you!"._ **

**_"Thank you, Armin", she gave me a quick peck, before sitting back expectantly._ **

**_"Ann...what I'm going to tell you, is Eren's deepest secret; the only reason I'm telling you this-is because Eren trusts you...so please don't break his trust", I said, looking in her eyes._ **

**_She nodded._ **

**_And as I told her the story of what transpired on THAT DAY, her eyes started filling with tears._ **

**_\-------_ **

**(Back To Eren's POV)**

I was jarred out of my thoughts, by my phone's ringtone...for the _third tim_ e that day.

It was _Annie._

"Hey, Ann!", I greeted her.

"Eren, I'm so sorry about lunch! I shouldn't have-", she started but I cut her off.

"It's okay, Annie! I'm sorry too", I assured her, "I shouldn't have screamed at you".

A moment passed before Annie spoke again.

"Hey, Eren", she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?".

"Armin told me..."

" What?"

"About what happened that day..."

I stopped dead in my tracks- _Annie's voice, the surrounding sounds of nature-all faded away as my mind assaulted me, with memories of that day..._

_A scream...a groan...blood everywhere_

"Eren?", Annie's voice broke me out of my nightmare.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm here", I passed a shaking hand over my brow-trying to bring myself back to the present.

"I-I...I'm sorry Eren! I forced him to tell me", Annie confessed, guilt evident in her voice.

At first, I wanted to get angry at Armin-he wasn't supposed to tell anybody about this...but then I realised; this was Annie, she was like a sister to me...if I can't trust these two, who can I trust?

"No, Annie...it's-its fine", I sighed, "I would've told you anyways....it's okay, just don't tell anybody, alright?".

"Cross my heart and hope to die", Annie promised, "But I still think you should meet Mikasa though.."

"But I already did-"

"No, as in-hang out with her...outside of school", Annie clarified.

"Annie", I said, exasperated.

"I don't mean **dating.**..just, you know, get to know her and stuff...look, you need more friends, okay-"

"But I have, you guys?", I said confused.

"No, I mean... _more_ friends! Jesus, Eren, we can't let you suffer alone, now...can we?", Annie clarified.

I sighed, I wasn't gonna win this one, "Okay,so what should I do?"

"Go to Mikasa's house and hang out with her"

"But I don't even know, where she lives?"

"Dude...whatcha got this gal for?", Annie said, in a Texas cowboy accent, "She lives right across the street from your house".

"What?", I tried to ignore the fluttering in my chest, "She lives so close? How did I never notice her?"; That house had been on sale for so long, I was sure no one was gonna move in, anytime soon.

" ' _NOTICE'_ , eh?", Annie teased me, "She just moved in, so maybe that's why."

"Oh, okay"

"So...will you", Annie asked, excited.

"Annie, I-", I sighed, I really liked Mikasa but I wasn't going down that road again; maybe, I could settle for a friendship.

After all, there was _some sort of connection_ between me and Mikasa...

_BUT THATS NOT THE POINT! AGHHH!_

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it..."

Annie's squeal came this close to breaking the sound barrier-it probably shattered my eardrums.

"JESUS CHRIST! ANN!", I admonished her, rubbing the ear, I held my phone to.

"Thank you Eren! God, I ship EREMIKA", she cut the call with another squeal, leaving me confused and frustrated.

**What? Eremika? WTF???**

I sighed, returning my phone to my pocket...in the midst of the call, I had lost track of time-I was almost home

____________

**(Mikasa's POV)**

As I lay on my bed, tired from school, I mentally ran through everything that had happened in school today.

The school was okay, as far as schools went...the teachers seemed nice, the food wasn't too bad...okay, I guess.

Then there were the people I met today- Sasha Braus (potato girl) who always kept eating; Connie Springer, the bald kid who kept pranking the teachers; Jean Krischten, who seemed to have an interest in me...seemed cute enough and Historia Reiss, possibly the cutest, most doll-like girl I've ever seen.

Then there was Armin Arlett **(A/N-this is not a misspelling, I purposely changed their titles a bit)** , the supersmart kid; Annie Leonhardt, the cool girl who could kick your ass if you looked at Armin the wrong way. They all seemed nice enough;

But the one who interested me the most was Eren Jaegar; his turquoise eyes, kind smile and messy hair-God, I had a crush on him from the get-go...I remember looking at him, and feeling a strange fluttering in my chest...and then there was the fact that his face seemed so familiar to me, almost as if I had known him in another life-

 _Down, Mikasa,_ I chuckled, _let's not get philosophical here._

_Eren_ _Jaegar_ _...what **are you** doing to me?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter outside my window. The voice sounded familiar.

I got up from my bed and looked through my window.

Across the street was _Eren Jaegar_ , playing with a street dog...his smile was possibly the most _angelic thing_ I had ever seen; his eyes shone with mirth as he continued playing with the dog.

I kept watching him from my window for a long time, till Eren pet the dog goodbye, and opened the door of the house opposite mine.

All of a sudden, I felt that strange fluttering again, _Eren_ _Jaegar_ _-lives so close to me?_

I felt like a hormonal teenager, gushing over my crush- _which was true in a way._

I had to see him, I thought, grabbing my jacket and walking out of my house.

As I neared Eren's house, I couldn't help but notice how mundane it was.. _.a single storey house with grey paint on the outside and a small, fenced-in yard._

My house was no mansion...a simple two storeyed family house, but compared to his-

 _Fuck, Mikasa,_ I scolded myself, _What are you doing? Comparing houses...maybe his parents are poor-it doesn't matter, you still want to love him-_

_Wait? WHERE THE FUCK HAD THAT COME FROM?_

My face grew warm, and I knew it wasn't the afternoon sun...would I want to date Eren, after just a day of knowing him? Somehow, I wanted to say, yes; I felt like I knew him...as someone more than, just a friend.

I shook my head, _first things first_ , I said to myself, _befriend him._

A few seconds later, I stood in front of Eren's door and was about to knock, when I heard the strumming of a guitar, coming from within the house.

**_Loving and fighting, accusing, denying_ **   
**_I can't imagine a world with you gone_ **   
**_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_ **   
**_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_ **   
**_You locked yourself in the bathroom_ **   
**_Lying on the floor when I break through_ **   
**_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_ **   
**_Can you hear me screaming? Please don't leave me_ **   
**_Hold on, I still want you_ **   
**_Come back, I still need you_ **   
**_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_ **   
**_I swear to love you all my life_ **   
**_Hold on, I still need you_ **   
**_Long endless highway, you're silent beside me_ **   
**_Driving a nightmare I can't escape from_ **   
**_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading_ **   
**_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_ **   
**_They took you away on a table_ **   
**_I pace back and forth as you lay still_ **   
**_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_ **   
**_Can you hear me screaming? Please don't leave me_ **   
**_Hold on, I still want you_ **   
**_Come back, I still need you_ **   
**_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_ **   
**_I swear to love you all my life_ **   
**_Hold on, I still need you_ **   
**_I don't wanna let go_ **   
**_I know I'm not that strong_ **   
**_I just wanna hear you_ **   
**_Saying, "Baby, let's go home"_ **   
**_Let's go home_ **   
**_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_ **   
**_Hold on, I still want you_ **   
**_Come back, I still need you_ **

I stood there, outside the house for the entire duration of the song...listening to what was possibly the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, singing one of the saddest songs on the planet. Every emotion, every line hit so hard that I wasn't surprised to find tears on my face.

Suddenly, I heard sniffling coming from within the house.

This worried me so I knocked, hard...three times.

A shuffling of feet was heard before the door opened, to reveal a very red-eyed Eren, holding a blue guitar in one hand and the door knob in the other.

"Hi", I greeted him.

"H-Hi", Eren wiped his eyes on his sleeves before cracking a smile.

For a second we just stood there...taking each other in, before Eren realised what we were doing.

"Uh-um...you wanna come in?", Eren opened the door, inviting me in.

"Yeah, thanks", I said, as Eren closed the door behind him.

As I looked around his living room, Eren looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I-uh wasn't expecting visitors, so-", I rushed to reassure him.

"No, no, no...it's fine", I looked around the house-it wasn't big or lavish or anything...just a small, low budget house-yet it felt lived in, and clean...the magazines on the coffee table; the yellow bulbs illuminating the room; the pleasant smell of wood-it felt cozy and inviting...like a home is supposed to be.

I looked at Eren and smiled, "This is a cute house you have", I said.

Eren blushed and looked at his feet, "Yeah, it ain't much...but it's honest work", he said, citing a popular meme (A/N:XD)

I chuckled at that, "Seems like I've found my fellow man of culture".

Eren smiled, "Yeah...I guess you have"

We both stood there in silence, smiling stupidly at each other before it was broken by Eren coughing and turning away.

"Please...sit", he said pointing at the couch, "You want anything? Coffee? Tea?", he asked like a good host.

"Uh-anything is fine", I answered.

"Okay", Eren said, taking a tea bag out of the kitchen cabinet, "If you want to read anything-there are a couple of magazines on the table...I don't have a T.V, so", he sheepishly said.

"Eren, it's completely okay", I smiled reassuringly at him, "I came here to spend time with you-TV or no TV".

Eren blushed again, turning away from me and picking up the kettle from island counter.

A couple of minutes passed in pleasant silence, before Eren came and stood uncertainly in front of me...causing me to look up from the magazine I was reading.

"I-uh...um...can I...sit here", Eren said, nervously. Seeing as this was the only couch in the house, his request made sense.

I had to laugh, "Eren...this is your house, you can sit anywhere!", I said, scooting over to make room for him, "I should be the one asking you that-I am a guest, after all".

Eren just chuckled as he sat down, "Well, I don't receive visitors that often...so my manners are a little rusty", he confessed.

"Oh no, no, no-your doing it perfectly".

"Thanks"

Once again the silence reigned supreme, but I had a question on my mind, so I had to break it.

"Hey Eren", he looked at me, "Where are your parents?"

As soon as I said that, I wished I hadn't; his eyes lost their shine and his beautiful smile slowly died-only to be replaced by a heartbreaking expression.

"Oh, shit", I exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Eren-I didn't mean to-".

"It's okay, Mikasa", he assured me, (hearing my name from his lips, awakened the butterflies in my stomach-again).

"They died...a long time ago", Eren said, slowly-the incident still fresh in his memory.

"I-I...", I was at a loss for words; the statement "I'm so sorry" sounds hollow to me, what do I even say.

"It was a long time ago", Eren said, more to himself than to me, "I-I...I have been living on my own since then"

I was shocked...Eren was possibly the same age as me, which means he was 16-yet he was already living alone? I thought about the many hours I had spent crying when I had to leave my parents behind in England...I couldn't think of a life without them-and yet Eren had been living this nightmare for, God knows, how long.

A sniffle brought my attention back to Eren; he was wiping away tears and looking down, almost as if he was ashamed of crying.

Which I'm sure he was.

I didn't think twice before wrapping an arm around him, and pulling him in for a hug. 

As soon as I touched him, Eren froze; I didn't let that stop me, and continued the hug- _Just what had this beautiful guy, been through?_

"Mi-Mikasa, w-what a-a-are you do-doing?", Eren voice's was muffled by my arms.

"Comforting a friend", I said, resting my chin on top of his head.

Eren's sharp gasp had me looking at him in confusion... _surely he wasn't looking at my-_

"I...am your friend?", Eren asked, as if amazed.

"Yeah...why is that so amazing?", I chuckled and broke the hug, looking at his tear stained, yet amazed face.

"I-I...don't have a lot of friends...and those that I have...are childhood pals of mine", Eren said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Hey, Eren", I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, freezing him again, "I don't know how your parents died...or what you have been through...but I want to thank you for telling me, this! I, am your friend-and will be with you every step of the way", I promised.

"I know that sounds cheesy but-", my words were cut off by Eren hugging me again...his body shaking with sobs.

I was content to just hold him in my arms; somehow I felt like this was not the first day, I had done this...like, this was supposed to be-us in each other's arms.

Suddenly, the whistle of the kettle made us jump and break apart.

"Oh-yeah...the-the", Eren said, a mixture of embarrassment and confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, the tea", I was sure my face was red; When we jumped in shock at the whistle, my hand had brushed against his stomach...a _nd I'm pretty sure I felt rock-hard abs there_.

 _If he wasn't hot before...he definitely is, now_ , I said to myself.

In the moments I spent, contemplating Eren's hotness and my chances with him-Eren had poured the tea into two cups and was holding one out to me.

I took it with a smile and had a sip-it was perfect.

My wicked mind, however, could not let me have my tea in peace.

_If he is that good at making tea and THAT fit...imagine how good he must be, in bed._

The image of a _shirtless Eren_ , made me choke on tea-Eren, seeing my discomfort, immediately began patting me on the back, until I could breathe again.

"That bad, huh?", Eren smiled.

 _Yeah, I have fallen for you-bad,_ I thought but said, "No...I just choked, that's all! This tea is amazing"

"Ah, thank you!", he said taking a sip, "Or rather, thanks to the company who supplied the tea leaves, with enough chemicals to transform us into hulks".

I laughed at that, "HAHAHA! Yes, thank you, tea gods!"

"Amen, to that", Eren chuckled but quickly grew sombre before saying, "Hey Mikasa! Don't tell anyone about what I told you, okay?"

I rushed to reassure him, "Absolutely not! This is your secret-it's not mine to share".

Eren nodded, satisfied.

I wasn't finished though, "But hopefully, one day you will tell me the whole story?"

Eren sighed, "Yeah...but it's too painful, now"

"It's okay", I said, "Take all the time, you need! I'm just grateful you trust me with this; No one trusts me with anything, anymore", I chuckled, sadly.

"Why? Why's that?", Eren questioned.

"I had a-", I stopped for a second, _Eren trusted me with his secret, I could do the same with mine. "_ bit of a reputation in my previous school; I would sleep with boys and then break their hearts-I was a...slut", tears pricked my eyes, as I continued, "I'm sorry...your probably rethinking your choice about telling me your secret I-"

"Hey, Mikasa! Look at me", Eren laid, albeit hesitantly, a comforting hand on my back, " You can't change your past-And neither can I; We have both done horrible things, but we can change, okay? I trust you with my secret as you did, with yours...so no, I'm glad I told you-it makes me feel lighter, and I hope you do too!", he said before reaching over and hugging me, again.

 _This feels nice,_ I thought, reveling in the warmth of his strong arms, _It feels right._

"Th-thank you, Eren", I whispered.

"No problem, Mikasa", he said and broke the hug; I was a bit disappointed at the loss of warmth of security, I felt in his arms...but no big deal, I was glad to find a friend like him.

"So", Eren coughed, "Enough sad talk for a day-tell me about yourself"

"Well...my mom and dad are both doctors and work in England-I came here for my education with my brother Levi Ackermann! He's a lawyer so, the whole financial burden of my education doesn't fall on my parents", I said, "He's a good brother, but _wayyyyyyyy_ too overprotective", we both chuckled at that, "And yeah, I'm studying to become a lawyer, like my brother; that's all", I finished rather lamely.

"Wow, you'll make a great lawyer; with your personality and stature", Eren said.

I responded with a simple, "Thanks", but inside I was screaming, _Eren paid me a compliment!_

"And what about you?", I said, after taking a sip of my tea.

"Well..I uh-work part time jobs to support this place; I want to become a police officer, like my dad was...so yeah, that's it", he said, matter-of-factly.

"Wait", I questioned, "You pay for this place... _by yourself?_ ", Eren nodded; "No relatives?", Eren shook his head.

"Oh", I whispered, _He's so alone_.

_Well, he won't be anymore-I'll stay by his side._

"Yeah, so that's all...", Eren said, nonchalantly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey, Eren", I asked, "Why don't you become a singer?"

It was now Eren's time to choke...and my time to nurse him.

"Wh-COUGH-what gave you-COUGH- that idea?", Eren said as i patted him on the back.

"I heard you singing, so-"

"You heard that?", Eren said, horror evident in his voice.

"Yeah-well, the walls are thin", I chuckled but quickly became serious, "You have a beautiful voice and can play the guitar- _any_ girl would be lucky to have you", I blurted out before my mind caught up with what I was saying.

Eren chuckled, "As if".

_Yes its true...I've already fallen for you, after barely knowing you for a day._

"That song", Eren's voice brought me back, "Was my favourite song".

_Was...not is.... **was**._

I didn't want to question him further on this, because I sensed that it had something to do with his parent's death.

"Anyways", I placed my empty cup on the table, "Have you got someone?"

"Meaning", Eren said confused.

"You know-like a girlfriend, or something", I said, _Please say no_ , "or a boyfriend?".

Eren smiled his sweet smile, "Nah! I'm straight...but no, I don't have a girlfriend".

 _YESSSSSSSSSSSS,_ I mentally screamed but I had to ask, "Why?".

"Why, what?", Eren asked, confused.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend-I mean you are _very_ handsome and-", I slapped my hand in front of my mouth, blushing furiously; _I hadn't meant to say that._

Eren, I was surprised to see was blushing too, "I-um..I usually stick to myself and all...and yeah, I guess I never tried so-", Eren said, nervously.

"Oh!", _Would you like to try?_ I wanted to ask.

"Yeah...I-there's another reason why I don't-", Eren sighed, "You know what? Do you wanna see some memes?", he said pulling out his phone.

I immediately sensed the change in topic, but decided to let it go, "Yeah...of course".

\-----------------------------

**(A few hours later)**

"Thanks for having me, Eren", I said, as Eren opened the door for me.

"No problem! Thanks for visiting me!", Eren said, as both of us stepped out of the door-Eren was about to walk me home; It was just across the street, but his insistence was sweet.

As I looked around myself, I noticed that it was dark now, _just how much time did I spend with Eren? Levi's gonna kill me._

"It's a beautiful night", Eren remarked, drawing my attention to his face-in the dim moonlight, his eyes seemed to be blue; his jawline was accentuated in the shadows and-

_Yeesh, Girl! You have it for him, BAD!_

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to ask him.

"So, guess this is your place?", Eren said as we reached my house.

"Do you wanna come in?", I asked, hopefully.

Eren however, shook his head, "I'd love to-but I got this homework and stuff-"

"Oh, okay", I tried to shrug it off.

"Hey, Eren", I took a deep breath, "Do you want to-", I stammered.

Eren raised an eyebrow at my stuttering, "Yeah?", he asked softly.

"Do you wanna maybe-", _God! Mikasa say something, already!_ "I-are you free tomorrow night? "

"Um..yeah, I guess", Eren confirmed.

"Great so, um-Do you wanna go-do you wanna go with me to Starbucks?", I finished; my face was probably beet red.

"Uh...you mean like a date", Eren asked-a slight tremor in his voice.

"Uh-No! I mean, Yes! I-I mean...it could be", I said, my voice reducing to a whisper at the end.

For a moment, Eren just stood there, looking at me-before throwing his head back, and laughing loudly.

 _What? Why is he laughing? Am I not beautiful enough to merit a date from him?_ I asked myself self-consciously.

"It-it's okay...you do-don't have to", I sighed, feeling my heart breaking.

"Are you kidding me", Eren chuckled, before noticing the look on my face, and immediately growing serious; "Hey Mikasa! I was laughing at the fact that you were so nervous about asking a guy like _ME_ , out on a date", he said.

 _A guy like you? "_ What?", I asked confused.

"Well....it's just that, your asking a guy like _me_ out-when there are so many better looking guys out there", Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_Oh? OH! He doesn't think himself good-looking?_

"No! Eren-I don't care about the other boys", I said, ignoring the blush on my cheeks, "I'm asking you...are you-".

"Yes!", Eren said, before I even got to complete the sentence.

"Yes?", was I dreaming.

"Yes!", Eren said, before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you.", he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"It's okay...so tomorrow at 6?", I asked, breaking the hug.

"Yeah, okay! Goodnight Mikasa, see you later!", he said, waving a hand goodbye, as he walked back to his house.

"Goodnight Eren!", I called out to him.

I stood there, till I saw him reach the door of his house; before entering he turned back and gave me a brilliant smile before unlocking his door.... _a door to a lonely home._

 _He won't be alone, anymore,_ I promised myself, _Eren-you have me, now!_ I thought, as I unlocked my door-I was sure, I was smiling stupidly, but I didn't care...

For the first time, in perhaps, many years-I felt happy, _truly happy;_ Even Levi's scolding didn't reduce the euphoria, I felt.

_I was going on a date with Eren Jaegar._

I had gone on dates before...but this one, felt different; like I was searching for something all my life-and had finally found it...in Eren!

_Eren Jaegar...what are you doing to me?_

_Whatever you are doing- Please keep doing it..._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC-------

**A/N-Hey guys! FiafRexian here, and I just wanna thank the handful of readers who are taking time out of their busy schedules to read this story-I'm beyond grateful to all of you.**

**Also, can you guys please comment on this story? Please? I would appreciate it a lot.**

**I hope you like this chapter, 4k words long-I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, in particular, and it came out just as I had wanted it to.**

**Anway stay safe, ya'all! ✌**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe y'all...thanks for reading!!!✌✌✌


	4. Chapter 4-The Red Scarf (Date Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy SHIT!", I cursed as I remembered that I had promised Mikasa a date.
> 
> A date!
> 
> I, Eren Jaegar, was going on a date!
> 
> With possibly, the most beautiful girl in school...
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK?

****

**(Eren's POV)**

"Urgh", I groaned as I stretched my limbs; looking around, I found myself on the couch and not on my comfortable bed.

"What?", my voice trailed off, as my sleepy brain finally started working and I remembered what had transpired the previous day.

"Holy SHIT!", I cursed as I remembered that I had promised Mikasa a date.

_A date!_

_I, Eren Jaegar, was going on a date!_

_With possibly, the most beautiful girl in school..._

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

As I got up from the couch, I noticed the two teacups, still unwashed from the previous night, on the coffee table-one of them had a lipstick stain.

"Heh", I chuckled, _I am so not going to keep the cup in my cupboard and treat like it's a valuable piece of art, just because Mikasa's lips were on it..._

_Mikasa's lips...._

I ended up doing **exactly** that.

**(A few minutes later)**

I was almost ready for my daily routine-today was a half day at school, which was perfect because it gave me enough time, to get a gift for Mikasa.

_After all...I can't go empty handed when I visit my girlfriend can I?_

_What?_ I shook my head, _She's not my girlfriend-that would only cause her pain...no way, she doesn't deserve that!!! It's just a date...friends can have friendly dates, right? Doesn't mean, anything!_

Somehow, I felt like I no matter what I said to myself... _my heart wasn't in it._

A few minutes later, I finally exited my house and was about to leave when I realised that-I didn't have to walk alone, this time.

My eyes stopped on the house opposite mine and after a few moments of hesitation, I walked over.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened-revealing a very irritated Mikasa.

"H-hi!", I said, my fist raised in the air-caught midway through knocking.

"Hey", Mikasa curtly said and walked past me, without another word.

I turned back in confusion, before a sharp "Oy", made me turn my head back to the doorway of Mikasa's house.

A man was standing in front of me; he was shorter than me by some inches, but his body posture, hodded eyes and cold visage, scared me.

"You, are Eren Jaegar, right?", the man said, in a monotone voice.

"Uh-I...yes, sir", I said, nervously.

"Care to explain, what my sis was doing at your house, last night?", he leaned against the doorway and fixed me with a glare that chilled me to my bones.

"I-uh...your sister-we...memes and...", I stammered, _Why couldn't I form a proper sentence?_

I probably would've stood there, frozen in fear, if Mikasa hadn't thrown herself between me and the man.

"Stop it, Levi!", she scolded her brother, "Eren's a friend and I already told you what we did last night, at his house!!".

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from him", Levi looked over his sister's shoulder, and continued glaring at me.

Thankfully, Mikasa's intervention had given my brain the time it needed to reboot and I was able to answer him, this time.

"Sir! We just got to know each other and looked at some memes, that's all", I said, proud of myself for putting together a coherent sentence.

"Yes, Levi! That's all we did", Mikasa confirmed, although her voice held a peculiar resigned tone to it, that I couldn't decipher.

Levi nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer, "And why are you here, now?".

"Levi...", Mikasa sighed.

"I-uh...I just wanted to walk with Mikasa to school...if that's okay with you?", I asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's completely okay! Come on, Eren", Mikasa took a hold of my arm and pulled me away.

"See you later, brats! No funny business with my sis, Jaegar!!", Levi called behind us.

After a few minutes of walking, I decided to break the awkward silence between us;

"So, that was Levi, huh?"

Mikasa sighed, before answering, "Yeah! Remember what I said about OVERPROTECTIVENESS! Well, you got a taste of that, now!".

I cracked a smile at that, "I sure did!".

"I'm so sorry, Eren-it's just Levi is so protective, sometimes; he questioned me all morning about where I was and who I was with...it's annoying", Mikasa complained.

_That explains the irritated look on her face._

"Uh-it's okay, Mikasa! It's good that you have someone looking out for you", I reassured her.

Mikasa looked at me for a moment before answering, "Well...you have _someone_ looking out for you _too_ , now!", she said shyly.

I was stunned for a second before realisation dawned on me, and I cracked a heartfelt smile at her, "Thank you! And just so you know, I'm there for you too", I promised her.

Mikasa just smiled and kept walking.

A few minutes of normal banter later, we reached school.

As we walked through the corridors, we attracted a lot of glances and furitive whispers-I was used to it, by now...but I didn't want Mikasa to be a victim too.

"Hey, will you look at that? Lonely boy has finally found a girlfriend!", a particularly nasty faced boy came up and spoke in my face.

I was just about to shove the boy out of my way- _when Mikasa suddenly picked up the boy by the collar and pushed him up against a locker._

"Yeah...how about you talk to his girlfriend, directly; instead of whining about it, you sad, virgin freak!", she said and let him drop to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!", the boy screamed and got to his feet...but I had had enough.

**WHAM!**

I threw a punch at the boy and watched as he stumbled on his feet, and finally fell over.

"Get lost", I snarled.

The boy scampered off.

The corridors were silent as everyone eyed us warily; I was always picked on and bullied-but _never_ had I struck out at anybody-because no matter how much they hurt me-my mind and my memories could hurt me more.

Today was the first time, my many gym sessions had come to the fore... _and it was all in protection of Mikasa._

"Let's go", I entwined my arm in hers, and we both walked past the sea of onlookers.

\---

"Hey, Mikasa?", she hummed; we had finally left the crowd behind and were making our way to the 1st floor of our school for our classes.

But all the while, something Mikasa said to that brat, kept running in my head.

"Why did you identify yourself, as my girlfriend, in front of all those people", I asked.

Mikasa surprised me by blushing and looking at the ground, "I dunno-I guess I felt protective about you and...the guy had a real punchable face".

I chuckled at that, "Yeah, he did!", causing Mikasa to snigger as well.

But as I laughed, I became aware of feeling disappointed by her reply.

_Why was I disappointed?_

_Did I want her to be my girlfriend? Yes, which boy doesn't...  
_

_But she doesn't deserve being punished, like that? Does she?_ My mind sneered at me.

"Woah, someone is looking chirpy, today!!!", Armin teased me and nudged Annie as I entered the classroom-Mikasa had left, to talk to Sasha Braus, urging me to go on without her.

She cited "GIRL PROBLEMS" as the need to talk to Sasha.

"What?", I said confused, looking at the couple sniggering and chuckling in front of me.

"Well then...seems like Eremika will sail", Annie looked at Armin expectantly; until he pulled out some money and handed it over.

As I slid into their desk, my brain kicked into overdrive- _possibly, it was because Mikasa and I had grown closer over the span of just 24 hours, or because Armin's brain was affecting me, but I figured out what EREMIKA means..._

"WTF? You think-me and Mikasa...", I said, choking on my words.

"Me and Mikasa, what?", said a very familiar voice behind me.

I turned to find Mikasa staring at me, confused;

"Uh-Me and Mikasa are going to starbucks tonight...yeah, starbucks", I said, _smooth Eren!_

I ignored the small gasp Armin made and the low squeal that came from the girl beside him.

"Yeah", Mikasa said, gleefully as she sat on the table in front of me, "I've always wanted to try their coffee"

"Wait? You've never had starbucks coffee?", Annie asked askance.

To be honest, I was curious too...even with my limited income, I had money to buy a starbucks coffee once a month.

"No", Mikasa pouted, "Levi never lets me!".

"You have to rectify that tonight, don't you, Eren?", Annie said, a sly smirk playing on her lips, as she winked at me.

"Yeah-um", I gulped, I wasn't used to being so emotionally vulnerable around Armin and Annie, "Yeah...I-I will".

Mikasa squealed and hugged me, which caused Armin and Annie to bulge out their eyes with surprise.

"Sorry...sorry", Mikasa withdrew after a few seconds, "I'm just really excited", she said looking at me; Our noses were just centimeters away...her lips were so full, if I just leaned over-

 _Does she deserve to be punished?_ My mind asked me, again.

Immediately the feeling wore off and I settle for a shy smile as I got up from the desk, "Yeah, I am too!".

I hoped that the chink in my armour wasn't seen by Armin and Annie, but as I walked to my desk with Mikasa...I saw them smiling at me and nudging each other.

_Ah, fuck...._

_\---_

"Hey Mikasa! What's your favourite colour?", I asked.

It was mathematics and while the teacher was explaining something that had caused everyone, save Armin's eyes to glaze over, I thought about what to get Mikasa as a gift.

"Uh...I guess red", she looked away from the teacher and at me, "Why?"-she said, confused.

"No, reason!", I smiled-I knew the perfect gift for her.

________________

"WHAT!", I yelled at the cashier, "HOW DID THE PRICE GET DOUBLED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS?".

"Sir, please calm down-It's really high quality", he tried to defend himself.

"It's a sc-"

"Yes...but it will last you for a looong time", he said, dragging out the 'long'.

"Urgh!", I grumbled.

I was at the mall, in the clothes counter-I had my eye on a red scarf; it was beautiful, soft with a dark shade of red-I don't why but I wanted to get it...not for myself but for someone-at that time I had neither the money nor the knowledge about who I was gonna buy it for.

_But now I knew..._

"You really can't cut the price?", I pleaded-if I bought this, I would have to live on noodles for a solid month.

"Sorry sir!", the cashier apologized.

I looked at the scarf one last time, before pulling out my wallet.

As the cashier hit me up, I realised that I wasn't feeling the hole in my pocket, anymore-instead, i felt... _strangely satisfied._

"God! I hope she likes it", I worried;

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A few hours later)**

I stood nervously outside Mikasa's door;

I looked over myself, in my phone's camera-my hair was still messy, no matter how much water/gel I put on it...I was dressed in my best clothes-a blue button down t-shirt and black jeans...that's all I had.r

I sighed-Mikasa could have done so much better than me;

 _But she isn't going to date you!_ My brain reminded me.

I realised that it was almost 6-so I knocked on the door three times; hoping and praying that it wasn't Levi that opened the door.

_Levi opened the door._

"Hey...sir", my voice became a whisper at the end.

"Jaegar", he nodded curtly, "I see you have already made your move on my sis!".

"I-I-no...that's not", I stammered.

"Doesn't matter", Levi growled, leaning on the doorway again, "She likes you, for some reason! So make sure you don't break her heart...or I'll break you!", he warned.

I gulped, _Mikasa-likes me?_

Holy-

"Eren", Mikasa's voice broke me out of my trance-as she came out from behind Levi; my jaw dropped.

She was dressed in a simple red top, paired with skinny jeans-minimal makeup-just a few touches here and there....but to me, she looked like a goddess.

_Someone I don't deserve!_

"H-hey, Mikasa", I gulped, "You look amazing".

Mikasa blushed and looked down at the ground, "Y-You look handsome, too"

"Thanks", I blushed as well.

"Oy!", Levi's stern voice, made us jump, "None of that-in front of me!".

I chuckled, _Don't say it, Eren! He'll kill you!_ "So, we can do it-behind you!", _Dammit!_

Mikasa blushed and chuckled, but Levi wasn't moved an inch.

"Eren Jaegar, I swear-", Levi growled and moved closer to me.

"OKAY! BYE LEVI! SEE YOU SOON!", Mikasa, saved me once again, by pulling me away from her pissed off-brother.

"I-I...bye sir!", I waved awkwardly, as we walked away from the house.

"Eren...you're gonna get killed one day", Mikasa said, still laughing.

I couldn't help but notice that her laugh was possibly the most angelic thing I've ever heard-and if all it took to make Mikasa laugh, was pissing off her brother-I would do a thousand times, over.

_Sorry, Levi!_

\-------

A few minutes of walking later, I realised that Mikasa was shivering a bit. The night was cold and Mikasa's top wasn't thick enough to filter out the wind.

"Cold?", I said.

"Yeah...it's fine; It's just that this dress doesn't actually keep me warm!", she admitted.

"You do know that you didn't have to dress up for me", I said, guiltily, "Your perfect, as it is-", I gulped as I realised what I had said.

"Oh...", Mikasa gave a shy laugh, and blushed, looking at the ground.

"Uh-", I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, before remembering the bag that I had been holding in my left hand, all this while; I had almost forgotten about it.

"Oh", I said and stopped walking, Mikasa stopped as well-confused.

"Eren? What's wrong?"

"I uh-I....I got something for you", I stammered, my face was probably beet red and I hid it by looking down at the bag.

"Eren...you didn't have to-", Mikasa started but was cut off, when I took out the scarf.

"I uh-I...got this for you! You know, you said your favourite colour was red, and it's cold...and-", my voice trailed off, as I realised that Mikasa was still looking at the scarf.

 _She's probably used to more expensive and better gifts,_ I cursed myself-why couldn't I work harder, and make more money...I could've gotten her something better;

"I-it's okay, if you don't want it...", I made to put the scarf back in the bag but was cut off by Mikasa throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you, Eren!", Mikasa said,in a trembling tone;

_Why was she emotional? It's just a scarf?_

I proceeded to ask her that, but realised that her body was shaking a bit.

"Mikasa?", I broke the hug, but kept holding her; I tilted her chin up towards me, to find that she was crying.

"What? I-", I was at a loss for words, _Why was she crying?_

_I hurt her...as I hurt everyone around me!_

_Why did she hug me, then?_

In that moment, I hated myself more than I had, ever done-I made Mikasa laugh, and now I made her cry.

"I'm sorry-I...", I started before Mikasa cut across my words.

"Back in my previous school", she sniffed, "Boys used to buy me senseless, expensive gifts-just to make me their girlfriend! I haven't recieved a thoughtful gift from anyone-my parents and Levi are too busy, and the friends that I had back then...might be a stretch to call them friends!", she gulped, "This...this is the first time, someone has....gifted me something....without any-", she choked on her words and started crying again.

My eyes stung with tears as I made to put my arms around her and pulled her towards me.

"It's okay", I kissed the top of her forehead, "I don't want anything from you....your enough for me!", I admitted-waiting for the voice in my head to sneer.

But it didn't.

And so we stood there...two broken souls, trying to mend each other-with tears and hugs...sounds like something out of a movie, but that's how it was...and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

 _I love her,_ I confessed to the demon in my head, _I want to start over, again! With her!_

The demon was quiet.

All of a sudden, Mikasa's sobbing stopped and she looked up at me; tears in both of our eyes-My turquoise ones, reflecting her dark ones.

"C-can you wrap it...around me?", she hesitantly asked me.

My heart melted, _What wouldn't I do, for this girl?_ "Yes, of course", we broke out of our hug-and I made to wrap the scarf around her neck...once, twice....with practiced ease-almost as I had done this before....

 **"I'll wrap this around you...as many times as you want me to!"** , I promised myself-and for some reason, I sensed that this wasn't the first time I had promised her this.

"There....", I finished, "Is it warm, enough?".

Mikasa raised a shaking hand and felt the soft fabric, that now protected the most vulnerable part of her body, "Yeah...it is!", she admitted.

"So...do you like it?".

"Eren...I-love it", she confessed, and I felt my face go warm at the words, "But it must have been expensive! Eren, why did you-", she started but I cut her off with an impatient hand.

"It's okay...It wasn't a big deal", I assured her.

"But-I", Mikasa looked down, embarrassed, "I didn't get you, anything!".

"Your company is enough for me", I said, causing both of us to blush again.

"Come on", I took a deep breath and reached for her hand, grabbing it-"Let's go", I said-my face was surely beet red.

Mikasa looked at me surprised before blushing and squeezing my hand, "Yeah-let's go!".

_And as I walked with Mikasa...I felt like I was leaving my past behind-my shadows, my demons were all being driven away; Sure, I was still broken inside, and Mikasa was too...but together we could fix each other._

_I was finally sure of something-Mikasa and I, were destined to be together;_

_No matter what..._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC-------------_

**Stay safe out there!!! Thanks for reading!✌✌**


	5. Chapter 5-Bleeding Out (Date part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was real.
> 
> She was in it...for real now.
> 
> "I'm not going anywhere, Eren!", she said, wrapping her arms around the boy;
> 
> "Tell me!"

****

**(Mikasa's POV)**

"....and that's how Jean got the nickname, the "horse"", Eren finished his story and took a sip of his cold coffee.

I chuckled, "Really?", I asked-The guy who had a thing for me (Every girl knows, duh), also had a thing for horses, apparently.

We were in starbucks, sitting at a table near the entrance, enjoying the soft music playing through the speakers-but mostly, basking in each other's company. Eren had got himself a cold coffee ( _Seriously, Eren?)_ and garlic bread; while I settled for a cappuccino ( _Seriously, Mikasa?)_ and a sausage roll.

"Yeah, it's true", Eren assured me, while reaching over the table and stealing a bite from my half finished sausage roll.

"Hey!", I said, faking anger, "That was mine!".

"It _was_ yours!", Eren smiled while chewing, "Emphasis on was".

"You...", I wasn't going to go down so easily, so I reached over and took the garlic bread from Eren's plate.

Eren just shrugged, "We might as well, get used to stealing food from each other's plate; seeing as..." whatever he was about to say, died in his throat as he blushed _hard._

"Seeing as, what?", I asked, confused.

"N-nothing", Eren was beet red by now.

I shrugged, finishing my food and taking a sip from my cappuccino, "Anyways...Jean seems to have an interest in me!", I said, nonchalantly.

Eren didn't seem to take this statement _very well_ , seeing as he flinched hard, upsetting his cup-causing it to dislodge all of it's remaining contents on his shirt.

Eren hissed, the coffee was still cold.

"Eren...are you..", I asked, worried.

"Nah-it's okay", the brunette said, wiping at his shirt with a napkin, "There wasn't much left in the cup, anyways".

I smiled, Eren could be such a dork sometimes...why did he get so worked up about Jean having an interest in-

_OH!_

_Ohhhhhh!_

_Was he...jealous? But why? We weren't dating?_

_Were we...._

My face grew uncomfortably warm at the thought; In order to hide my blush, I got up and went to the cashier to pay for our meal.

"Mikasa-", Eren started but I cut him off.

"No! Eren...it's okay-I'll pay", I said taking out my purse.

"Like hell you will!", Eren got up and walked over, _God! I hope I wasn't blushing anymore!_

Seeing as Eren didn't react-I guessed I wasn't.

"Eren, you already..."

"No way..."

"Eren!".

All this while the cashier, a teenage girl with freckles and dyed red hair, looked between me and Eren-as if enjoying the drama that was unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Gah!", I said frustrated, "Let's split the bill, okay?".

Eren nodded, satisfied, pulling out his wallet and looking at the cashier, inquisitively.

I smiled, _He really is the perfect boyfriend!_ I thought.

A few minutes later we were walking to the park. Eren didn't want our date to end this soon, and neither did I-so a walk through the silent park was the way to go.

So as we walked through the silent trees and leafy meadows, holding hands together; I had to ask him something that had been bothering me, all this while.

"Hey, Eren?", I asked, ignoring the fluttering in my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get so upset about Jean taking an interest in me?", I stopped walking, needing to hear his answer.

Eren was quiet for a count of three-enough time for me to contemplate how beautiful the night was, and how warm his hands and scarf were.

"I-um...", Eren coughed, trying to cover up his stuttering, "Jean isn't a great guy, Mikasa! He dates around and never stays committed-I don't want you being hurt by him, as well...", he confessed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I had figured out as much; But that's not the whole story is it-?", I said, stepping closer to Eren.

_Come on, Eren! Tell me!_

"Um-I...uh....", Eren stammered, looking down at me; our noses were just a few centimeters apart; Just a little closer and-

**(Eren's POV)**

Her lips looked so plump and soft...so inviting...if I just leaned in, a bit-they would be on mine.

I could...I wanted another chance, right?

This was my chance! Mikasa was my chance!

I was sure I had known Mikasa for a long time; despite having known her only for a couple of days-I felt like she was a part of me...a part that I needed, to complete myself.

 _Yeah...go ahead and kiss her! You will end up hurting her, anyways!_ The demon in my head had returned.

_No! This is my second chance...I need it!_

_Hahaha! You'll just destroy her life-like your mom and dad..._

_NO!_

I took a deep breath, Mikasa was still waiting for my answer....as I looked into her dark eyes, reflected in the moonlight shining through the trees-I was aware of a great silence that surrounded us-almost as if nature and time had stopped-just for this moment.

_Had this happened before? ( **A/N: s2 finale...remember XD)**_

"I-I...", my throat closed up, "I didn't want him around you, because-"

**(3rd Person POV)**

_Come on, Eren!_ Mikasa urged him in her head; _Tell me so that I can be yours...._

She was unaware of the massive battle going on in Eren's mind-him alone, against his many demons.

**Murderer!**

**Thief!**

**Killer!**

**Parent Killer!**

**Die!**

"NOOOOOOO!", Eren screamed inside his head; It was all too much-he couldn't take it.

He couldn't destroy another life...not again...

He couldn't this to her...not her...not Mikasa!

Mikasa felt mental whiplash from the sudden change in Eren's expression-the emotion shining in his eyes, was replaced by despair and hurt...his lips trembled and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Eren?", Mikasa clutched her friend's arm in despair.

"I-I can't do this...Mikasa, I can't do this-anymore!", Eren sobbed.

For a second, Mikasa was silent- _Can't do this? He couldn't date me? Why?_ Realization hit her like a ton of bricks when she realised that Eren was crying...he wouldn't be crying if he was going to reject her.

Mikasa's heart broke at the sight of the handsome, strong boy in front of her-being haunted by his demons....being broken by his memories...something she couldn't take away, no matter what she did.

"Eren!", Mikasa caught him as he fell on his knees, in surrender.

"Y-you des-deserve better, Mika-", Eren sobbed as she gently wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry onto her shoulder, "I can't do this to-someone as-as good as you!", Eren confessed.

Mikasa felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she realised how similar she was, to Eren-both were broken by their past...both had demons plaguing their existence...they needed each other-And Mikasa was sure of that.

"Eren...", Mikasa tilted Eren's chin up from where it had been resting on his chest, ashamed, "Look at me!".

Eren opened his eyes.

"Eren...I-I have done bad stuff too", Mikasa assured him, gently stroking his cheek, "But like you said, we can't change the past-but we can change the future; I was a slut in my previous school! No, don't deny it, I was", She said, cutting off Eren's vehement protests, "-but I want to be someone better...be WITH someone who can make me better!".

Eren's sobs stopped as he realised what the noirette was saying.

"So...Eren Jaegar", Mikasa took a deep breath, "I love you!".

A hush fell on the forest as she said those words. She had never said them, this soon to any boy but with Eren she felt different-almost as if they were acquainted in an earlier life....as if this wasn't the first nor the last time she would be saying this to him.

The words slipped off her tongue with ease...as she was used to saying them to random boys-but this was the first time, she felt the words deep in her heart...in her very soul; she loved Eren...it wasn't a normal crush...it was a lifetime of bruises and pain being healed.

"Mikasa", Eren breathed out, as he slowly stood up and wrapped his shaking arms, around her waist, pulling her closer.

 _This is it!_ Mikasa thought, _Eren...I'm yours now! Just believe in yourself!_

"I-", Eren gulped.

Why couldn't he say the words back? He felt them so strongly! He had to say them....

But he had to tell her...tell her about _that day_! The day he lost himself.

"Mikasa", Eren said, his voice a whisper now, "Before I-before I tell you how I feel about you-You should know...no, you need to know-what I've done".

Mikasa looked at Eren with amazement; he was going to trust her with his biggest, darkest secret-that level of trust meant more to her than those three words, she ached to hear from him.

She knew he already reciprocated her feelings...the look in his eyes told her that-but she wanted to make him understand that this wasn't the "I love you" Mikasa had said to the boys she used to hunt, earlier.

This was real.

She was in it...for real now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eren", she said, wrapping her arms around the boy;

_"Tell me"_

\----------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-HAHAHA cliffhanger go brrr....**

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone and thanks for reading!!!✌✌✌✌


End file.
